A Haircut
by HeyitsCamille
Summary: Chloe and Derek are left alone to their own devices when Chloe announces Derek needs a haircut. Set a few months after the Edison Group battle, they're still on the run, moving from motel to motel. Citrusy and fluffy but still has a good story line. I may add another chapter if enough people ask me. Hope you like it!


**Just a short little oneshot I've been thinking about for a while. Not a full lemon. This is a few months after the whole Edison group battle and Chloe, Derek, and the gang are still on the run, staying in a motel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series or the characters, Kelly Armstrong does**

**Derek POV**

I could feel Lauren's eyes glaring into the back of my head. _Can't you just leave already?_ I thought. Chloe and I were sitting on the couch in our cramped motel room, I was reading a book on quantum physics and theology while Chloe was watching TV. She was sitting on the other side of the couch with her feet on my lap. I was slowly dragging my hand up and down her calf, comforted by the contact. Even with just this innocent touching I could tell all her aunt wanted to do was take Chloe with her. Dad, Lauren, Simon, and Tori were going to the store. Tori had said she needed a new coat as the weather was turning colder, and Simon had run out of a certain color of pencil which was apparently extremely important. We also needed more food, which was why Lauren was going. Dad had proved no good at grocery shopping last time when he all he came back with was processed canned food and 4 bruised apples.

So now we were all congregated in the girls room as they discussed their plan. I had said I didn't want to go, I don't enjoy crowded places. So many people with so many different scents gave me a headache. Chloe still had half a million dollars over her head so it was rare that she got the chance to go out, which I felt bad about but I'd much rather her safe here with me than out and about just waiting to be attacked. Ok I was probably paranoid but whatever.

"Ok guys, we're heading out. All of us have our phones so if anything happens call us and we'll be here as soon as we can. We shouldn't be but a few hours." Dad said as he put his wallet and keys into his pocket.

I grunted in response, not looking up from my book. He chuckled slightly

"Have fun!" Chloe said absent-mindedly as she watched some show about a chemistry teacher/cancer patient turned drug dealer. **(AN: Bonus points to who ever knows what I'm talking about ;P)**

"We won't have as much fun as you two will I can tell you that" Tori said with a smirk but Chloe just ignored her

"Ew, gross Tori" Simon said wrinkling his nose. She just chuckled and walked out of the room towards the car, Simon followed.

"Now we're trusting you two to be responsible, so behave" Lauren hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Lauren, I'm sure they'll be fine. Lets go" Dad said putting a hand on her shoulder and lead her out the door calling out a 'bye!' over his shoulder as the door closed.

I welcomed the following silence as I continued to read and Chloe watched her show. Almost half an hour passed, when Chloe got up, muttering something about using the bathroom. I just hummed a response still absorbed in my book. A few minutes later delicate arms wrapped around my neck from behind as Chloe buried her face in the crook of my neck, pressing her lips to my collar bone. I shivered and turned my face towards her with a smirk.

"I do believe this counts as not behaving in your aunts eyes" I said

She just snorted "Like I give a damn" and kissed up my neck, trailing kisses up to my jaw, my cheek, then the corner of my mouth. She pulled away before she met my lips and I growled. She giggled and started unwrapping her arms from around me. I was not having that.

I turned fast and grabbed her waist, Gently but quickly pulling her over the back of the couch and into my lap. She yelped in surprised but it turned into a laugh as she settled on my lap, straddling me. I tried kissing her lips but she turned her head so that I got her cheek instead. Teasing me. A growl bubbled up my throat, reverberating in my chest. She giggled again and began kissing my neck again nipping and sucking up to right under my ear where her teeth dragged over my earlobe. I groaned and my hands move from their resting place at her hips to cup her cheeks. I moved her mouth to mine where our lips finally met. The contact sent electricity through my body and the air seemed to spark. Her lips were soft and fierce as they tangled with mine. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly allowed. She moaned as our tongues danced, struggling for dominance. Her scent flowed around me, making me drunk with arousal. I moved my hand back down to her hips and slid them down and over her rear, gripping and dragging her closer. She gasped and tangle her hands in my hair. We kissed like this for what could of been hours or seconds I wouldn't be able to tell you. She pulled away first and I tried to chase her lips with mine, prolonging the kiss as long as possible. She looked into my eyes, her heart beat going crazy and her breath coming out in short puffs. I stared at the fire behind her eyes and wanted nothing more than to take her right there, but I with-held. We stared at each other for a while as we calmed down. The fire in her eyes slowly died but she stayed on my lap. Her hands were still in my hair and a thoughtful look settled on her face.

"Your hairs getting pretty long you know?" She said as she detangled her hands but gently grabbed a strand and brought it out as far as it could go. She was right, my hair had almost reached my chin. I grabbed the strand in her hand and examined it.

"Yeah I guess, there hasn't really been a chance for a haircut lately"

She snorted "Yeah I guess a haircut would be kind of difficult right now" she said sarcastically. I chuckled

She slid off my lap and stood up, holding out her hand to me. I grabbed it, and she led me to the bathroom. I cocked an eyebrow at her questionably. She grabbed a pair of scissors from under the sink and held them up.

"How would you feel about me cutting your hair?" She said with a devious smile. I eyed the scissors warily

"Have you ever cut hair before?" I asked

"I cut my friend amber's hair once. I wouldn't be cutting a lot; just a trim." She widened her big, baby blue eyes in a look she knew I could't say no too.

"Fine" I sighed "But not too much, only up to like here" I said as I pointed to about mid ear. She smiled wide in excitement. I just rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Ok, so it there a certain way you want it to look?" She asked. I gave her a look and she giggled.

"I don't care as long as you don't give me a mohawk I'm fine with whatever"

she nodded and walked towards me. "You should probably take your shirt off, or you'll have hair all over it."

I complied and stripped my shirt. Her face heated and I smirked before I could stop myself. Catching my expression she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. She grabbed a towel and spread it over the bottom of the tub

"I'm going to try and get most of the hair on the towel so it won't be so hard to clean" she explained and I nodded. She grabbed the scissors and gently rand a hand through my hair. My eyes closed at the feeling and she giggled. I opened my eyes in time to see a mischievous smile flash across her face. _This should be interesting_.

"So, I've been wondering something" She said as she snipped at my hair

"Uh oh" I muttered my eyes fluttering closed as her fingers skimmed along my scalp

"Oh hush, Its nothing bad" she paused "I was just wondering to what extent are you like a...wolf?" she hesitated

I tensed a bit but reminded myself we had already discussed the worst of everything. But I was still a little wary

"What do you mean?" I asked guardedly

"Well, I know you have heightened senses like better fission and sense of smell, but, like to what extent?"

I thought about it a bit before answering. "As you know, I can smell scents and identify them to people but I can also smell emotions and different reactions to things" My eyes were still closed so I didn't see her reaction to this

"So if I was frightened or happy you'd be able to tell?"

"Yup"

"Isn't that kind of like cheating?" she said disapprovingly. I shrugged

"It's not like I can help it, unless I hold my breath" I said

She didn't answer for a bit and I opened my eyes. She was avoiding my gaze as she cut my hair and her face was beat red. I inhaled and froze as I recognized the scent that was slowly consuming my brain. Chloe's unmistakable scent of arousal. _What's _that_ about? _I thought as I watched her.

Her face got even redder as she saw the look on my face. She cleared her throat and got back to work on my hair, this time with silence.

All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her kiss her till my head spun, but controlled myself. I knew she'd want to finish my hair and would just stop us again, so I waited patiently for her to finish. Her hand were at my head, sinking her fingers through my hair and I let my eyes fall shut again, reveling in the feeling. I was enjoying having her touch me when she giggled "Derek? Are you purring?" My eyes snapped open when I realized a muffled rumbling was coming from my chest and I cleared my throat.

"Wolves don't purr Chloe, we growl" I said darkly, meeting her eyes. Her cheeks tinged pink but she smirked.

"Really? 'Cause I' pretty sure you were just purring" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned down to my ear. She put down the scissors and pushed her hand through my hair roughly. The rumbling in my chest started in my chest again and she chuckled.

"So you like that huh?" she breathed against my ear.

My eyes closed and my breath became ragged as she drug her nails gently over my skull. "Yes" I said, though is sounded strangled. I was about to lose it and sweep her into my arms when she pulled away so suddenly I almost fell into the tub. She moved over to the sink and grabbed a hand held mirror.

"How do you like it?" She asked holding it up for me to see myself. It looked good, not that it was really styled or anything, but she has cut just enough where it wasn't as short as Simons but not as long as it had been before. It was shaggy yet not unkempt.

"I like it" I said, smiling at her.

"Good" She said

I went to stand up but she stopped me with a hand on my chest

"wait, let me get all the hair off you"

I did as she told me and stayed still. She gently brushed the hair from my shoulders. Her touch made me shiver. She met my gaze and -never breaking eye contact- blew cooly on my shoulders. I groaned unable to control myself under her teasing anymore. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist, crashing my lips to hers. She froze for a mili-second before responding with enthusiasm. I slip my hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, she responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. Our kisses became frenzied as I walked over to the bathroom counter and set her down on it. She pulled away gasping for air and I moved down her neck kissing and sucking as she tangled her fingers in my newly cut hair. I gently bit her where shoulder meets neck and she moaned, egging me on. I kissed the mark i left and slowly moved down her chest. I quickly realized that her shirt would have to go. I fingered the hem of the shirt and looked at her for permission. She nodded and it took all the self-control in my body to not rip it off. I lifted it over her head and sucked in a breath. We'd never gone this far before. Sure there was some over the clothing groping with _my _shirt off but never hers. I stared at her for second before she started fidgeting, nervous. I smiled and went back to kissing her. I trailed kisses all around her breasts and slowly slid my hand to the clasp at her back. I again looked to her for permission, not wanting to move to fast for her. She nodded again and I unhooked her bra. It fell and I pulled her arms out of it. Her breast were on the smaller side but I didn't mind. She was perfect to me. She dragged my face back to hers and we locked lips. Our tongues wrestling, her hand sliding all around my chest. I slowly moved my hands to cup her breast and she gasped lightly but didn't break the kiss. My thumb flicked her nipple and she moaned arching into my touch. I groaned and started rubbing circles into the other breast. She was gasping and writhing with my every touch. I broke our kiss and slid my tongue down between her breasts. He eyes were closed and she whimpered as I nipped, slowly moving my mouth to her taught nipple. I sucked her into my mouth and she cried out throwing her head back and digging her nails into my shoulder. My tongue swirled and flicked at her nipple and I was lost in the taste of her, the _sound _of her. I was so distracted I didn't hear them until the door to the motel room opened. I snapped up and quickly detangled myself from Chloe's limbs. She looked confused and slightly hurt until she heard Tori talking in the next room.

"Goddamn motherfucking shit" she muttered as she jumped off the counter and threw her bra and shirt on. I would have laughed at her colorful that she no doubt picked up from me but I was too distracted with the idea of being caught. I threw my shirt back on as well and started thinking something to calm down the...situation...that was happening in my pants. _Simon in a bikini, Liam chasing Chloe, taking an ice bath, Tori when I walked in on her in the shower._ That seemed to do the trick and the tightness down below was relieved. I sighed in relief and Chloe was still cursing trying to smooth her tousled hair.

"Chloe? Derek?" Lauren called

"In here!" I responded, Chloe still trying to smooth out her hair. I heard foot steps and I sat down on the edge of the tub, trying not to look suspicious. Chloe picked up the scissors and ducked down under the sink to put them back as Lauren appeared in the doorway.

"What are you two doing?" She asked narrowing her eyes

"Chloe was giving me a haircut" I said coldly. I didn't appreciate her accusatory tone, no matter how valid her thoughts were. She examined me and sniffed, turning away. I picked up the towel in the bathtub and shook it out into the trash can. Chloe had met my gaze briefly with a sympathetic smile and followed her aunt. I came out just in time to hear

"So Chloe, you're lips look a little swollen, have you and Derek been talking _that much?"_ Tori said her eyes gleaming.

"What?!" Lauren snapped

Chloe groaned and I walked over and grabbed her hand, tugging her over to the couch. Where she happily snuggled into my side, ignoring her screaming Aunt.

**Yay! So I hope you liked it, its the first, somewhat steamy, thing I've written. If you have any comments or questions feel free to PM me or just leave a review! PLEASE review, it makes my day no matter ****_what_**** you say! (Yay for unintentional rhymes!) :D**


End file.
